


Le Carcan des espérances

by Samantha_Black



Series: Des Femmes et des Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Tout le monde avait toujours dit que Callidora, malgré l'étymologie de son prénom, était certainement la moins jolie des trois sœurs Black. Toutefois, si la nature avait été esthétiquement cruelle avec elle, peut-être que le destin lui octroierait un peu de douceur du fait sa bonté d'âme. Longtemps, la jeune femme avait gardé espoir, mais les années étaient passées et elle avait fini par se résoudre au fait qu'elle ne susciterait jamais l'intérêt chez aucun jeune homme de bonne famille.Répartie à Serpentard, comme tous les autres membres de sa famille avant elle, la jeune femme entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Une année avant de devoir se résoudre à épouser un homme que son père lui désignerait ou, pire encore de finir seule et aigrie comme sa grand-tante Elladora.Qui aurait cru qu'un simple cours de soutien changerait à jamais son avenir ?





	1. D'histoire et de camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis près d'un an et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir enfin trouvé le courage et le temps de me pencher dessus. C'est une romance, comme vous avez pu le voir grâce aux catégories choisies et j'espère que vous apprécierez les personnages de Callidora et Harfang autant que j'aime écrire sur eux.
> 
> En parlant des personnages, Callidora Black et Harfang Londubat apparaissent sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ce ne sont donc techniquement pas des OC même si de manière tout à fait honnête, j'ai inventé toute leur histoire et leurs relations avec leur famille respective.
> 
> Comme toujours, il est important de rappeler que l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> Je tenais aussi à remercier Hortensea et Lyssa pour leur aide et leur correction. ♥
> 
> La publication devrait se faire à rythme hebdomadaire. Pour le moment, j'ai assez de chapitres pour tenir jusqu'à août mais ils ne sont pas encore corrigés donc je ne préfère ne rien promettre.
> 
> Cette histoire est un cadeau pour Selket qui est une lectrice fidèle de mes histoires et notamment de la série sur les femmes Black. Selket ! C'est pour toi ! ;)
> 
> Bref, après ce gros blabla, je vous laisse apprécier (du moins, j'espère) la lecture ! ♥

 

Callidora se pressait dans les couloirs de Poudlard tandis que la cloche venait d'annoncer le début du déjeuner. La préfète-en-chef de Serpentard avait été convoquée par son directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn. La raison lui étant inconnue, la jeune femme essayait d'en trouver une alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers menant au bureau du professeur de Potions. Elle avait bien autorisé une soirée à se poursuivre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit le samedi précédent, mais ce genre d'événement avait lieu plus ou moins régulièrement dans la salle commune de Serpentard sans que cela n’ait jamais posé le moindre problème par le passé.  
  
Enfin, Callidora s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Elle vérifia que le ruban qui ornait ses cheveux bruns, formait toujours deux boucles symétriques et arrangea la jupe de son uniforme ainsi que le col de sa robe de sorcier avant de frapper à la porte.  
  
— Entrez ! s'exclama la voix du professeur Slughorn. Ah ! Miss Black ! lança-t-il en la voyant.  
  
La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, étonnée d'être aussi bien reçue par son directeur de maison. Il ne lui avait visiblement pas demandé de venir pour la réprimander. Le regard de Callidora se posa sur le professeur Dumbledore qui lui offrit un léger sourire tandis qu'elle lui faisait un signe de tête poli.  
  
— Vous avez demandé à me voir, Professeur ? questionna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son directeur de maison.  
— En effet, Miss Black. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons une faveur à vous demander... commença-t-il.  
  
Au même instant, on frappa deux coups à la porte et la personne fut invitée à entrer. Callidora ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant son homologue de Gryffondor pénétrer dans la pièce. Harfang Londubat était, comme elle, en septième année et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il était considéré par beaucoup de jeunes filles comme le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard. Callidora devait d'ailleurs avouer qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à lui jeter des regards quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs ou qu'elle partageait un de ses cours.  
  
— Ah, Mr Londubat ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous, déclara Dumbledore en souriant.  
— Professeur Slughorn ! Professeur Dumbledore ! les salua respectueusement Harfang. Miss Black, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
  
La jeune femme le salua poliment tandis que les questions continuaient à se bousculer dans sa tête. Pourquoi Harfang avait-il été convoqué en même temps qu'elle ? Que se passait-il ?  
  
— Miss Black, comme j'ai commencé à vous l'expliquer il y a quelques minutes, nous vous avons conviée le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même car nous avons une faveur à vous demander. Mr Londubat, ici présent, éprouve des difficultés dans son apprentissage d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Callidora jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Harfang qui continuait à fixer le professeur Slughorn. La jeune femme ne put manquer la légère teinte rosée que ses joues avaient prise et devina à cet instant l’état très certainement désespéré de la requête.  
  
— D'après le professeur Binns, vous êtes sa plus brillante étudiante et nous pensons que vous pourriez aider votre camarade à obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C. dans cette matière. Après en avoir discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons convenu que vous serez gratifiée de cinq points à chaque fois que Mr Londubat et vous, vous rencontrerez pour travailler. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Callidora cherchait une réponse adéquate à leur donner. Elle croulait sous les devoirs depuis le début de l'année et avait à peine le temps d'honorer ses obligations en tant que présidente du journal de Poudlard et de préfète-en-chef. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Harfang et constata qu'il n'osait pas la regarder. Demander de l'aide avait dû lui coûter. La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de ses deux meilleures amies quand elles la verraient aux côtés du beau capitaine de Gryffondor.  
  
— J'ai très peu de disponibilités, déclara-t-elle finalement, mais je serai ravie de pouvoir aider un de mes camarades.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Harfang lui jeter un regard surpris.  
  
— Je savais que vous sauriez faire preuve de camaraderie, Miss Black ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn visiblement ravi. Nous vous laissons voir ensemble vos disponibilités. Je pense que deux séances d'une heure à une heure et demie par semaine devraient parfaitement convenir. Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps ! Allez profiter du déjeuner !  
  
Callidora hocha la tête tout en saluant les deux professeurs poliment. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tendit la main pour l'ouvrir mais Harfang fut plus rapide et l'invita à passer avant lui.  
  
— Merci, souffla-t-elle en sortant.  
  
Harfang la suivit à l'extérieur et la jeune femme ne put empêcher une vague de soulagement la submerger lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière eux.  
  
— Merci d'avoir accepté, lâcha finalement Harfang après quelques instants de silence.  
— Je t'en prie. Cela est tout à fait normal, rétorqua-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Il faudra que tu me donnes tes disponibilités que je puisse voir si elles coïncident avec les miennes.  
— J'essayerai de faire cela pendant le déjeuner.  
  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux avant que Callidora ne le brise et pose une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
  
— Tu... Pourquoi as-tu semblé si surpris que j'accepte ?  
— C'est juste que je sais que tu as toujours beaucoup de choses à faire avec le journal, tes révisions... Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, je sais ce que c’est d'être responsable d'un club. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? questionna-t-il en souriant.  
  
Callidora le fixait, en effet, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
— Il est rare d'entendre les joueurs de Quidditch donner autant de crédits aux clubs qui ne sont pas sportifs.  
  
La Serpentard plissa le nez en se rappelant la fois où elle avait été moquée par le capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison lorsqu'elle avait laissé entendre que le journal demandait beaucoup de travail et d'efforts.  
  
— Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire le contraire, rétorqua Harfang alors qu'ils arrivaient près des escaliers menant au hall. Enfin, tu es vraiment sûre que cela ne te pose pas de problèmes ? Je ne voudrais pas... Je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur tes cours ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
— Je n'aurais certainement pas accepté si cela était le cas, ne t'en fais pas, mentit-elle à moitié.  
  
Elle savait qu'elle trouverait le temps mais que cela risquait d'être difficile certaines semaines. Harfang s'arrêta sur le seuil de la Grande Salle et Callidora se demanda si certains de leurs camarades se questionnaient sur la présence d'un beau garçon tel que Harfang aux côtés d'un laideron comme elle. La Serpentard n'avait jamais été dupe et savait que selon les critères de beauté, elle était loin d'être belle. Une pointe de jalousie s'invita dans son cœur lorsqu'elle songea au joli minois de Cedrella, sa sœur cadette. Des trois sœurs Black, Cedrella, la sœur du milieu, était certainement la plus ravissante. Pas que Charis soit laide mais elle n'égalait certainement pas Cedrella en terme de beauté.  
  
— Je te donne mon emploi du temps dès que j'ai pu le recopier, dit-il. Encore merci Callidora et profite bien de ce bon repas.  
  
Harfang lui offrit un gentil sourire et Callidora sentit ses joues virer au rouge alors qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne après-midi. Elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la table de Serpentard et s'installa à côté de Marcia Parkinson et en face de Rosalia Selwyn. Du fait de l'amitié qui unissait les mères des trois jeunes femmes, Callidora les avait connues bien avant son entrée à Poudlard et était amie avec elles depuis.  
  
— Nous avions bien cru que tu t'étais perdue dans les couloirs mais je devine, vu la personne qui t'accompagnait, que cela était voulu, remarqua Marcia en lui souriant.  
— Vous aviez une réunion de préfets-en-chef ? questionna Rosalia plus réaliste.  
— En effet. Il fallait que l’on se voie concernant les prochaines rondes, mentit-elle.  
  
Elle ne savait pas si Harfang préférait garder ses difficultés en Histoire de la Magie secrètes.  
  
— Je t'envie, souffla Marcia en fixant la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Callidora osa jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de son homologue et constata qu'il était installé avec ses amis. La jeune femme plissa le nez en voyant Maximus Weasley. Ce dernier l'avait pris en grippe dès sa première année et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire savoir que le grain de beauté au-dessus de sa lèvre et son nez crochu lui donnaient un air de sorcière moldue.  
  
— Il est tellement beau que j'ai les yeux qui piquent, rien qu'à le regarder, soupira Marcia, rêveuse.  
  
Tout en mangeant, Harfang semblait être en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un rouleau de parchemin. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête pour intervenir dans la conversation que ses amis avaient avant de se replonger dans ses papiers. En face de Callidora et Marcia, Rosalia leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer sa main devant le visage de la dernière. Marcia n'avait jamais été très discrète quant à ses inclinations.  
  
— Hé oh ! Le loup-garou hurle à la lune, déclara doucement la jeune femme. Marcia ! S'écria subitement Rosalia.  
  
Bien qu'elle ait tourné son regard vers elle dès le premier appel, Callidora ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face au soudain éclat de voix de son amie. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent leur visage vers elles dont Harfang. Ce dernier avait relevé les yeux de son parchemin et lançait un coup d’œil surpris dans leur direction.  
  
— Quoi ? demanda Marcia de mauvaise grâce.  
— Quoi quoi ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?  
— Ah oui ! commença Rosalia dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. J'ai reçu un hibou de Titus ce matin...  
— Tu reçois des hiboux de mon frère presque tous les matins, remarqua Marcia d'une voix lasse.  
— Peut-être, rétorqua Rosalia visiblement piquée au vif. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il laisse entendre que nous allons nous marier.  
— Vous marier ? Il t'a demandée en mariage ? questionna Marcia d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
Une fois de plus, Callidora sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elles et fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper.  
  
— Il l'a sous-entendu. Il a dit que nous pourrions nous installer en Cornouailles lorsque nous serons mariés, expliqua Rosalia, les joues rouges.  
— Nous allons êtres sœurs ! s'exclama Marcia en attrapant ses mains. Toi et moi, nous allons enfin devenir de vraies sœurs !  
  
Callidora esquissa un sourire. Rosalia et Titus Parkinson, le frère de Marcia, se fréquentaient depuis la cinquième année de cette dernière. Ce mariage entre les deux jeunes gens, qui devrait resserrer les liens entre les Parkinson et les Selwyn, serait certainement vu d'un très bon œil par les familles des deux intéressés.  
  
Toutefois, malgré la joie qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie, Callidora ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie face à la nouvelle. Elle-même avait dix-sept ans et n'avait toujours pas le moindre prétendant à l'horizon bien que la réputation de sa famille ne soit plus à prouver. Marcia, pour sa part, fréquentait Aulus Flint ; le frère cadet de Julius Flint, un joueur de Quidditch, attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare et qui avait participé - en mille neuf cent trente - à la dernière Coupe du Monde. L'année passée, Marcia avait dansé avec Aulus durant toute la durée du bal du nouvel an chez les Potter tandis que Callidora s'était contentée d'une danse avec son père, Arcturus, et d'une autre avec Fleamont Potter, le fils du vieux Henry, qui courtisait Euphemia Shafiq depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente ; il l’avait même demandée en mariage deux semaines plus tôt.  
  
— Te sentirais-tu mal, Callidora ? questionna Rosalia, inquiète.  
— Non, non, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, voilà tout ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme retint difficilement une grimace alors que, malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix sonnait peu sincère à ses oreilles. Marcia et Rosalia échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur amie.  
  
— Ton tour viendra, Callidora, n'en doute pas ! Tout le monde aimerait pouvoir se lier avec une fille aînée des Black.  
— Une fille aînée des Black, oui. Mais pas d’une branche cadette de la famille, marmonna Callidora avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.  
  
La jeune femme n'était pas dupe et savait que toutes les familles de Sang-Pur souhaitaient avant tout s’unir matrimonialement avec la branche aînée de sa famille.  
  
— Callie.... commença Rosalia.  
— Capitaine de Gryffondor droit devant, souffla Marcia soudainement.  
  
Callidora releva le nez de ses pommes de terre et constata, qu'en effet, Harfang Londubat venait dans leur direction.  
  
— Bonjour, dit-il en offrant à Rosalia et Marcia un grand sourire. J'ai recopié mon emploi de temps avec les horaires des entraînements et ceux de mes rondes, tu me diras ce qui te convient le mieux, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Callidora. Je veux dire... Si les horaires ne te vont pas, je me débrouillerais pour déplacer un ou deux entraînements, ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.  
  
La jeune femme attrapa le parchemin qu'il lui tendait.  
  
— Je regarde ça dès que possible et je te tiens informé.  
— Parfait ! Merci beaucoup Callidora ! A bientôt, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
— Que... commença Marcia, éberluée. Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de son emploi du temps ?  
— Nous devons nous voir pour organiser quelque chose.  
— Quelque chose en rapport avec vos fonctions de préfets-en-chef ?  
  
Callidora hocha la tête avant de finir son dernier morceau de pomme de terre. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son plat, la jeune femme s'excusa et quitta la table. Elle passa devant sa sœur cadette qui, assise en bout de table et un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, était en train de lire un livre sur la fabrication des balais. Cela avait toujours été sa grande passion et la cinquième année faisait même partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard depuis deux ans.  
  
Callidora se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son cours d'Arithmancie. La salle était encore vide et la leçon ne commencerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur et y être tranquille pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à son propre emploi du temps. Elle sortit le rouleau de parchemin de son sac et l'étala devant elle. L'écriture de Harfang était comme elle l'avait imaginée, petite et précipitée. Elle ajouta ses propres cours dans le tableau, l'Arithmancie et l'Astronomie. Le Gryffondor et elle suivaient presque les mêmes matières sauf pour ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, pour l'une, et d'Astronomie, pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient arrêté en sixième année et celui d'Arthmancie que lui n'avait jamais pris.  
  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et grinça sur ses gonds tandis que Maximus Weasley et Olivier Dubois, deux camarades et amis de Harfang, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
— Un troll dans le château ! s'exclama Maximus, moqueur en la voyant.  
  
Olivier éclata de rire alors que Callidora faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Maximus Weasley ne perdait jamais une occasion de pouvoir s'en prendre à elle et à son physique. Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor lui arracha son parchemin des mains.  
  
— Alors c'est sur ça que Harfang travaillait pendant l'heure du déjeuner, marmonna-t-il, pensif. Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça, la moche ? Tu as prévu de le coincer dans une alcôve ?  
— Rends-moi mon parchemin, Weasley ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
— Et si j'ai pas envie ?  
— Rends-le moi !  
— Viens le chercher ! répliqua-t-il en le mettant sous son nez.  
  
Callidora poussa un soupir, exaspérée, et tendit la main pour le récupérer mais Maximus le mit hors de portée avant qu'elle ait pu l'attraper.  
  
— Raté ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement fier de lui.  
  
La main sur sa baguette, elle se rapprocha de lui pour récupérer son feuillet, mais une fois de plus le Gryffondor le tint trop haut pour qu'elle réussisse à l'atteindre.  
  
— Dis ! C'est complètement fou ! Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être encore plus moche mais c'était avant de te voir d'aussi près.  
— _Accio_ parchemin, lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le rouleau.  
  
Ce dernier s'échappa de la main de Maximus sans qu'il puisse intervenir et atterrit dans celle de la Serpentard. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Irrité et vexé, son condisciple attrapa son poignet et le serra avec force. Callidora dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa surprise et surtout la douleur qu'elle ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Par le passé, il s'était toujours contenté de l'humilier.  
  
— Tu sais, Weasley, ce n'est pas en continuant de m'insulter et en répétant sans cesse je suis laide que ton attirance pour moi va finir par s'évanouir. Mais bon, je sais que tu es désespéré, ce n'est pas comme si on avait déjà vu une Black épouser un Weasley, déclara-t-elle du ton le plus méprisant possible.  
  
Sans doute choqué par ses paroles, Maximus fit un pas en arrière et libéra son poignet.  
  
— Je... Je... Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, la moche ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— C'est ce qu'on dit, déclara Callidora, un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Maximus s'avança vers elle et la Serpentard dut se retenir de partir en courant. Il semblait vraiment en colère, comme si Callidora lui avait craché dessus rien qu'en laissant entendre qu'il pouvait la trouver séduisante.  
  
— Un problème, Miss Black ? Mr Weasley ?  
— Non, aucun, Professeur Spinnet, rétorqua Callidora en souriant à l’enseignante.  
  
Le professeur Spinnet était une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années qui travaillait à Poudlard depuis près de trente ans. Malgré ses origines moldues, il s’agissait de l'enseignante préférée de la Serpentard. Bien entendu, ce n’était pas le genre de confidence qu'elle ferait à sa famille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir déjà déclarer lors d'un repas dominical qu'elle trouvait le professeur d’Arithmancie tout à fait compétente. Cette affirmation avait d’ailleurs eu don d’agacer sa tante Hesper qui avait tendance à se donner des grands airs depuis que son époux était devenu chef de famille à la suite du décès de la grand-tante Elladora, et que personne, mis à part son époux et peut-être ses enfants, n'appréciait.  
  
Sans attendre que le professeur Spinnet lui demande, Callidora alla s’asseoir à sa place habituelle. La cloche sonna à peine moins de cinq minutes plus tard et le reste des étudiants pénétra dans la pièce. Il n’était qu’une petite quinzaine à suivre le cours d’Arithmancie en septième année, dont Maximus Weasley et son comparse Olivier Dubois. En troisième année, Harfang Londubat avait préféré prendre comme option Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la divination. Il ne suivait d’ailleurs plus cette dernière après avoir reçu des résultats catastrophiques à ses B.U.S.E.  
  
— Bonjour Callidora, déclara sa voisine de table, Eudoxia Shafiq.  
  
Cette dernière était à Serdaigle et, bien qu’on ne puisse pas dire qu’elles soient véritablement amies, Callidora et elle avaient pris l’habitude de s’asseoir ensemble durant cette matière.  
  
— Bonjour Eudoxia, rétorqua la Serpentard, polie. Félicitations pour les fiançailles de ta sœur, lança-t-elle d’un ton faussement enjoué.  
— Merci, je suis bien contente que Fleamont ait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et l’ait demandée en mariage. Euphemia n’attendait plus que cela, répliqua Eudoxia sincèrement heureuse pour sa sœur.  
— Miss Shafiq ! Miss Black ! Le cours a commencé, les coupa le professeur Spinnet alors que la Serpentard allait répondre.  
— Excusez-nous, Professeur Spinnet, déclara Callidora en reportant son attention sur la leçon.

 

 

 

  
*  
* *  
*

— Quoi ? s’écria Maximus Weasley visiblement outré.  
— Tu m’as très bien entendu. Callidora Black va me donner des cours de soutien en Histoire de la Magie, répéta Harfang patiemment.  
— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme s’il s’agissait d’une matière principale. Tu peux avoir tes A.S.P.I.C. sans l’obtenir.  
— Il est important de savoir l’histoire de son pays, si l’on veut pouvoir aller de l’avant, rétorqua mécaniquement le Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Cette phrase, son père la lui répétait depuis son plus jeune âge. Philemon Londubat avait fait la guerre et avait toujours estimé que ses enfants devaient avoir une connaissance parfaite de l’Histoire mais aussi des actes héroïques de leur paternel. Son nom se trouvait dans les livres après tout.  
  
— Tu nous dis ça à chaque fois et pourtant ça ne t’empêche pas de te planter, remarqua Maximus.  
— Fiche-lui la paix, Weasley ! S’il a envie de prendre des cours de soutien avec Black, c’est lui que ça regarde, intervint Alvin Prewett.  
  
D’aussi loin qu’il se souvenait, Alvin et lui avaient toujours été amis. Leurs pères se côtoyaient depuis Poudlard et les dîners chez l’une ou l’autre des familles avaient été habituels durant leur enfance. Alvin était aussi le seul de ses amis à connaître la véritable raison derrière l’envie de Harfang de réussir dans cette matière.  
  
— Je m’inquiète simplement pour lui ! Tu imagines, toi, passer deux à trois heures par semaine en tête à tête avec Callitrolla ! Elle finirait par croire que tu es amoureux d’elle !  
— Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, Maximus ! rétorqua Harfang, irrité.  
— Quoi ? Callitrolla ? Je trouvais pourtant que ça sonnait bien, répliqua Maximus en haussant les épaules.  
  
Harfang n’avait jamais compris la haine presque viscérale que vouait son ami à Callidora Black. Certes, cette dernière était loin d’être la plus jolie fille de Poudlard mais rien ne justifiait les éternels quolibets et vexations que pouvait lui faire subir Maximus.  
  
— C'est juste méchant et bas, Max, déclara Harfang. Ce n'est pas sa faute, après tout, si elle n'est pas très belle.  
  
Objectivement, Callidora était même plutôt vilaine mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Harfang d'avoir depuis toujours de l'estime pour elle. Malgré les moqueries, elle ne baissait jamais la tête et faisait toujours son travail de préfète et désormais de préfète-en-chef correctement, en plus de tenir le journal de Poudlard d'une main de maître.  
  
— Méfie-toi ! Si tu lui parles trop, elle va finir par croire que tu es amoureux d'elle, répéta simplement Maximus.  
  
Harfang lança un regard interrogatif dans la direction d'Alvin qui haussa les épaules ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi il retournait. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête dans la direction d'Olivier qui paraissait à la fois amusé et mal à l'aise, ce qui donnait à son visage une expression extrêmement étrange.  
  
— Black a laissé....  
— Olivier ! le coupa Maximus d'une voix menaçante.  
— Quoi ? Si ce n'est pas vrai, pas de quoi avoir honte, non ? rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Maximus ne trouva rien à répondre mais parut plus contrarié que jamais.  
  
— Black a laissé entendre que si Maximus s'en prenait autant à elle, c'est parce qu'il éprouvait une attirance inavouée pour elle.  
  
Alvin éclata de rire tandis que Harfang demandait si c'était le cas.  
  
— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu me vois avoir envie de coucher avec ça ! s'écria Maximus d'un ton véhément.  
— Pourtant on pourrait se poser la question vu toute la passion que tu mets à la détester, plaisanta Alvin.  
  
Harfang eut du mal à se retenir de rire alors que le visage de son ami devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Des sept frères Weasley, Maximus faisait partie des trois seuls à avoir hérité des cheveux roux de leur père.  
  
— Je ne l'ai pas désirée, je ne la désire pas et je ne la désirerai jamais ! J'ai assez de cette face de troll et de ses remarques sorties tout droit de son imagination dérangée, sans que mes amis s'y mettent aussi ! s'irrita Maximus avant de sortir du dortoir en claquant la porte.  
  
Harfang et Alvin échangèrent un regard amusé.  
  
— T'en penses quoi ? questionna Alvin.  
— J'en pense qu'il s'énerve bien trop pour pas grand-chose, rétorqua Harfang.  
— Tu veux dire que tu ne le prendrais pas mal si on sous-entendait que tu pouvais être attiré par une fille comme Callidora Black ? demanda Olivier, surpris.  
— Si ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'énerver. Cela ne ferait que nourrir la rumeur, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Bon ! Bonne nuit les gars ! Cet entraînement m'a épuisé, déclara-t-il avant de se glisser sous ses draps.  
  
Il ferma ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette et eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur son oreiller avant de s'endormir.


	2. L'Histoire d'un soporifique

 

Callidora marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Ce soir avait lieu son premier cours de soutien avec Harfang Londubat et la Serpentard était en retard. Elle pesta intérieurement contre Dilly Harper, qui avait fait traîner la réunion du journal de Poudlard, estimant que le club de bavboules méritait plus que la page bimestrielle que lui offrait le périodique. Le fait que Callidora ait permis à cette rubrique de doubler de volume l'année passé ne semblait pas suffire à la jeune Poufsouffle passionnée.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Fawley, dit-elle en pénétrant dans l'antre du savoir.  
  
L'homme lui offrit un sourire et un signe de tête avant de retourner à ses fiches tandis que Callidora se dirigeait vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Harfang était installé à une table reculée et était plongé dans un magazine consacré au Quidditch. Cet endroit avait l'habitude de recevoir les élèves en groupe bien que le volume sonore autorisé ne soit pas très élevé.  
  
— Bonsoir ! Désolée, j'ai été retenue au journal, déclara-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.  
— Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit-il en souriant.  
— Tu as amené les leçons à réviser ?  
— Oui, tout est dans ma chemise, répliqua Harfang en se baissant pour la récupérer.  
  
Il sortit de son beau sac en cuir de dragon, une liasse de parchemins éparses. Callidora ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en constatant le manque d'organisation de son homologue de Gryffondor.  
  
— Je sais, je ne suis pas très ordonné, avoua-t-il. C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en cours ! Binns est juste...  
— Soporifique ! finirent-ils en chœur.  
  
Callidora esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que celui de Harfang s'élargissait. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux impeccablement plaqués et la jeune femme ne put se retenir de le trouver encore plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
— Ah ! Toi aussi, tu ne le trouves pas passionnant ? demanda-t-il.  
— Absolument pas passionnant ! Je lutte à chaque seconde pour ne pas m'endormir à tous les cours, avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.  
— Mais comment fais-tu alors ? Tu t'en sors toujours avec des Optimal, déclara-t-il.  
— Cela, très cher camarade de Gryffondor, c'est ce que je vais essayer de vous apprendre durant ces cours de soutien, répondit-elle en souriant de plus bel. Puis-je ? questionna-t-elle en tendant sa main pour récupérer les parchemins.  
— Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua Harfang en lui donnant.  
— Tout cela, on oublie ! lança-t-elle en les posant loin. Le plus important c'est de connaître le sujet. Binns nous donne le thème de la prochaine leçon à chaque fin de cours. De manière générale, il n'est pas très original et se contente de raconter l'Histoire chronologiquement sans réussir à rendre le récit vivant.  
  
Harfang lâcha un petit rire tandis que Callidora sentait ses joues virer au rouge à la suite de sa blague involontaire.  
  
— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne rend pas l'Histoire captivante… Or ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu la trouves intéressante pour t'aider à te rappeler des dates.  
— Comment sais-tu que j'ai un problème pour me souvenir des dates ?  
— Marcia est dans le même cas que toi, répondit-elle, sauf qu'elle a tout simplement préféré arrêter de suivre les cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
— Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de faire comme elle, soupira Harfang.  
  
Callidora secoua la tête.  
  
— Ne dis pas ça ! Je trouve très courageux de ta part d'avoir continué malgré tes difficultés.  
— Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !  
— C'est ça ! Et puis, dis-toi que si tu avais arrêté, tu ne te retrouverais pas avec moi à la bibliothèque et que tu pourrais lire tranquillement ton magazine de Quidditch au coin du feu, plaisanta-t-elle, piquante.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa être allée trop loin, mais Harfang partit dans un grand éclat de rire, s’attirant le regard désapprobateur du bibliothécaire et des quelques élèves aux alentours.  
  
— Je suis presque certain que tu es plus intéressante qu'un magazine, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
  
Callidora eut du mal à cacher sa surprise et crut avoir rêvé pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Harfang Londubat lui avait vraiment lancé une œillade et il était bien trop gentil pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par tomber sous son charme.  
  
— Bon ! Par où voudrais-tu commencer ? As-tu fait le devoir que Binns nous demandait sur la guerre de Corfou et l'acte de cession des îles ioniennes ?  
— Euh... Non, répondit-il honnêtement.  
  
Il se gratta la joue, visiblement gêné. Le devoir était pour le vendredi, soit dans trois jours.  
  
— J'ai voulu reprendre des éléments du cours mais... Enfin… Non. En tout franchise, j'ai voulu privilégier le devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné à faire pour lundi prochain, avoua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
— Eh bien, il va y avoir du travail alors !  
— Il demandait combien de centimètres déjà ?  
— Cinquante.  
— Mmh, je sens que je vais souffrir. Tu me conseilles quoi ?  
— Suis-moi ! dit-elle en se levant.  
  
D'un pas sûr, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le rayon consacré à l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle chercha l'étagère où se trouvaient les livres ayant pour sujet le thème du devoir et en choisit trois. L'un était une sorte de livre illustré et qui servirait d'introduction au sujet, tandis que le deuxième regroupait des témoignages de personnes ayant pris part au conflit aussi bien côté britannique que grec. Le dernier quant à lui, était une copie du traité de cession annotée par un spécialiste de cette guerre.  
  
— Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour ton devoir est là-dedans, déclara-t-elle en lui mettant les trois ouvrages dans les bras.  
— Ce sont ceux que tu as utilisés pour rédiger le tien ?  
— En partie, oui. Mais je pense que pour une personne peu intéressée par l'Histoire, ces trois-là devraient suffire, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Harfang sembla hésiter à répondre quelque chose et préféra se taire.  
  
— Le livre illustré permet de bien comprendre le contexte, mais ce qui m'a vraiment aidée à visualiser la période et les conditions de la guerre : ce sont les témoignages. Il y a de tout : des correspondances, des journaux, etc. A toi de voir ce qui pourrait te servir le plus !  
— Merci Callidora, déclara-t-il en souriant. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir accepté de m'aider.  
  
Cela devait être la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'il la remerciait. La Serpentard se demandait de plus en plus ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à vouloir absolument avoir une bonne note en Histoire de la Magie. Chacun se doutait que Harfang deviendrait très certainement joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Callidora n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu manquer les recruteurs qui étaient venus parler au jeune homme à la fin du match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Il ferait une très grande carrière, elle en était persuadée. A moins qu'il préfère se tourner vers une carrière d'auror comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, mais dans ce cas-là non plus, l'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas une matière indispensable. Alors pourquoi tant s’inquiéter de sa note dans cette discipline ? Avait-il un intérêt pour l'Histoire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas ? Ou cela n'avait-il rien à voir et souhaitait-il simplement obtenir le plus d'A.S.P.I.C. possible ?  
  
— Je t'en prie, répliqua-t-elle, incapable de s'empêcher de rougir.  
— Et pour le reste ? Enfin, les révisions, je veux dire. Je fais comment ? demanda-t-il.  
— En ce moment, nous en sommes à la guerre de Corfou comme l'indique ton devoir maison. Je propose que tu lises tranquillement les livres que je t'ai donné, et dimanche, quand nous nous reverrons, je te ferai passer un petit test. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est la première fois que je donne des cours de soutien en Histoire… Ce n'est pas comme pour les sortilèges où je peux simplement te faire répéter le mouvement et la formule jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives, expliqua-t-elle, gênée.  
— Je comprends.  
— Il y a une chronologie à la fin de ce livre-ci, dit-elle en montrant le livre illustré. Il faudrait que tu retiennes toutes les dates et les événements s'y rapportant.  
— Je vais essayer.  
— Concernant ton devoir, je pourrai le regarder après-demain et corriger ce qui me paraît pertinent. Enfin, je te propose cela mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je sais que cela risque d'être court pour recopier et changer ce qui ne va pas.  
— Non, non, c'est parfait. Je viendrai te le donner jeudi pendant la pause de midi.  
— Parfait !  
— Nous avons donc fini ? questionna-t-il.  
— Pour cette fois-ci, oui. Les prochaines séances devraient cependant durer plus longtemps. Navrée !  
— Ne t'excuse pas pour cela ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Tu es de bonne compagnie, déclara-t-il visiblement sincère.  
— Merci. Je... Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai... J'ai quelque chose à faire.  
— Pas de problème.  
  
Il sembla hésiter quelques instants alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.  
  
— Callidora !  
— Oui ?  
— Maximus... commença-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme perdit son sourire dans la seconde en entendant le nom de celui qui aimait tant la tourmenter.  
  
— Je... Je... Je sais que Maximus et toi ne vous entendez pas et je voulais simplement te dire que je ne trouve pas la manière dont il te parle correcte. Je lui en ai parlé, j'espère qu'il ne t'embêtera plus.  
  
Callidora le fixa quelques secondes sans savoir exactement que dire. La joie que quelqu'un prenne enfin sa défense, mélangée à la honte qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Harfang se soit senti obligé d'intervenir, gagnèrent son cœur. Finalement, elle répondit la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa sur le moment :  
  
— Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.  
  
La jeune femme vit l'expression de son homologue changer. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris qu'elle le prenne de cette manière.  
  
— Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais besoin d'une nourrice, Callidora, répliqua-t-il. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas... Il... Ce n'est pas correct.  
— Je sais bien, Harfang. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour mener mes batailles à ma place.  
— Je...  
— Je... Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais je préférerais que tu ne te mêles pas de cela, s'il te plaît.  
  
Callidora vit la mâchoire de Harfang se serrer légèrement. Il paraissait à la fois vexé et blessé qu'elle refuse son aide.  
  
— Très bien, je ferai comme tu le désires.  
— Merci. J'y vais ! On se voit après-demain pour ton devoir sur la guerre de Corfou. Bonne soirée ! dit-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque le cœur battant.

 

 

 

  
*  
* *  
*

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme depuis hier soir ? s'inquiéta Alvin alors qu'ils venaient de finir l'entraînement.  
  
Maximus était déjà parti depuis un moment ainsi que Dougal, leur autre coéquipier masculin.  
  
— C’est ton cours de soutien qui te travaille autant ? La demoiselle Black t’aurait-elle noyé sous le travail ? plaisanta le jeune Prewett.  
— Ce n’est pas le travail le problème, rétorqua Harfang tout en enfilant son pantalon d’uniforme.  
— Et ? demanda son ami en voyant qu’il ne poursuivait pas.  
— Et je lui ai dit que je ne trouvais pas correcte la manière dont Maximus lui parle. Max est mon ami, mais il peut vraiment se comporter comme un beau salaud parfois. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j’ai informé Callidora que j’avais demandé à Max d’arrêter d’être un gros con et…  
— Ah ! le coupa Alvin comme s’il venait d’avoir une révélation.  
— « Ah » quoi ?  
— « Ah », je comprends ce qui se passe.  
  
Harfang lança un regard sceptique à son ami tandis qu’un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de ce dernier.  
  
— Tu as encore voulu faire ton tireur d'élite de baguette servant !  
— Quoi ?  
— Tu as toujours eu ce petit côté défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin. Je dois avouer que je suis simplement assez étonné qu’il se manifeste au contact d’une Black. Enfin, elle a dû réveiller ton penchant sauveur de l’humanité !  
— Moi ? Je n’ai rien d’un défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin, ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre !  
  
Bien malgré lui, Harfang sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait toujours été une personne modeste et les compliments ou les remarques sur son caractère le gênaient toujours affreusement.  
  
— Si ! Tu en as tous les critères, en plus d’être bien trop séduisant pour ton propre bien et surtout celui des filles de Poudlard  
— Je… Euh… Pas du tout, bredouilla Harfang de plus en plus mal à l’aise.  
— Euphemia Shafiq, se contenta de répondre Alvin, l’air de rien.  
— C’est ma cousine ! J’étais bien obligé de l’aider, s’écria le capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Alvin leva les yeux au ciel à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Euphemia était sa cousine germaine. Elle lui avait demandé d’être son mannequin pour une partie des vêtements qu’elle souhaitait créer voire envoyer à de grandes maisons de couture à Paris et à Kyoto, les deux capitales de la mode sorcière. Ce faisant, il n’avait pas hésité à accepter.  
  
— Mrs Armando ?  
— C’était son anniversaire et elle n’a plus aucune famille. C’était simplement la moindre des choses, argua Harfang.  
  
La vieille femme était la voisine de ses parents à Godric’s Hollow et avait toujours été particulièrement gentille avec lui. Lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs, chaque année pour son anniversaire, était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal.  
  
— Et tu vas me dire que le gosse à qui tu as offert ton sachet entier de chocogrenouilles sur le Chemin de Traverse en août dernier, c’était parce qu’il n’avait personne. Sa mère était là, je te rappelle.  
— Il regardait la vitrine avec tellement d’envie et j’avais entendu sa mère dire qu’ils ne pourraient pas en acheter en plus des fournitures de ses frères et sœurs. J’ai simplement voulu faire plaisir à un enfant, rien d’autre.  
— Ce qu’on pourrait définir par avoir un côté défenseur de la veuve et l’orphelin, insista Alvin.  
— D’accord, si tu le dis, concéda-t-il.  
— Donc tu as décidé de te prendre pour le tireur d'élite de baguette servant de Callidora Black ?  
  
Harfang secoua la tête tout en boutonnant la chemise de son uniforme. Il n'avait jamais cherché à devenir quoi que ce soit pour Callidora, il avait simplement voulu être un être-humain décent et faire en sorte que les moqueries à l'encontre de la Serpentard cessent.  
  
— Elle ne veut pas de tireur d'élite de baguette servant, lâcha-t-il. Elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que je n'avais pas... Comment a-t-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui !... Que je n'avais pas à mener à ses batailles à sa place.  
— Ouh ! Elle est dure, la demoiselle Black ! Et visiblement très fière, surtout.  
— Très fière certainement, oui, rétorqua Harfang tout en nouant sa cravate autour de son cou.  
  
La fierté. Harfang détestait ce mot autant qu'il s'appuyait dessus. C'était la fierté qui empêchait sa mère de quitter son père malgré les brimades et les coups. C'était la fierté qui l'obligeait à faire croire que tout allait bien alors qu'elle devait utiliser une énième potion pour faire disparaître les hématomes. C'était la fierté des Londubat qui leur commandait – à son frère, sa sœur et lui-même – de ne pas faire d'esclandres et de subir les sévices sans broncher. Mais la fierté lui avait aussi permis de ne jamais baisser la tête, de ne jamais se dire qu'il méritait moins qu'un autre. La fierté l'avait à la fois sauvé et blessé. Elle était un poids à porter.


	3. Comète 140

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Callidora et Harfang se retrouvèrent tous les mardis et dimanches à la bibliothèque. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Des cours, bien entendu, mais aussi des événements tragiques qui secouaient l'Europe ou encore du dernier match de Quidditch. Callidora n'était plus remontée sur un balai depuis les premiers cours de vol dispensés par le professeur Gavin. Il avait fallu de longs et détaillés arguments de la part du Gryffondor avant que la jeune femme accepte de retenter l’expérience. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch après l'entraînement du mercredi soir des Gryffondor.  
  
Callidora avait croisé Maximus Weasley et d'autres membres de l'équipe en descendant vers le stade mais la jeune femme avait su profiter du coucher du soleil pour ne pas être remarquée. Harfang l'attendait près des vestiaires, il portait son attirail de joueur mais semblait plus propre qu'un entraînement devrait le permettre.  
  
— Bonsoir Callidora ! lança-t-il en la voyant.  
  
La Serpentard lui offrit un grand sourire et répondit à son salut avant qu'il ne l'invite à poser ses affaires dans les vestiaires avec les siennes.  
  
— Ouah ! Un Comète 140, constata Callidora en regardant de plus près le balai d’Harfang.  
— Mes parents me l’ont offert quand je suis devenu capitaine de l’équipe en cinquième année, expliqua-t-il.  
— Cedrella rêverait d’avoir ce balai mais Papa refuse de lui en acheter un car il lui avait offert un Brossdur 1 pour son entrée à Poudlard.  
— Elle a toujours aimé le Quidditch, ta sœur ?  
— Oui, même si je suis certaine que ce qu’elle préfère en fait ce sont les balais et pas le Quidditch en lui-même.  
— Elle compte chercher du travail chez Comète ou Brossdur ?  
— Elle aimerait, je pense… répondit Callidora.  
  
Cedrella et elle avaient beau n’avoir que deux ans d’écart, elles n’avaient jamais été très proches. La cadette était une solitaire, sans véritables amis, qui préférait passer son temps dans les manuels de fabrication de balais ou sur un terrain de Quidditch. L’aînée, elle, aimait être entourée de ses deux meilleures amies et n’était pas la dernière à participer aux soirées données dans la salle commune de Serpentard et cela malgré son statut de préfète puis de préfète-en-chef. Aussi, Callidora s’intéressait bien plus à l’Histoire sorcière qu’au Quidditch et aux balais. De plus, et même si la jeune femme n’aimait pas y penser ou se l’avouer clairement, sa jalousie à l’égard de sa sœur et de son physique n’avait rien arrangé à leurs divergences.  
  
— Enfin, j’imagine qu’il faudrait qu’elle trouve un époux qui accepte de la voir travailler dans ce genre de domaine, car ce n’est certainement pas Papa qui l’autoriserait à avoir un emploi dans ce secteur.  
— Mon père ne veut pas que je devienne joueur de Quidditch. Il veut que je sois auror comme lui et son père avant lui, déclara Harfang.  
— Que vas-tu faire ?  
— J'ai eu une très bonne offre de la part des Chauves-souris de Fichucastel et une autre tout aussi intéressante des Flèches d'Appelby. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne mais je pense accepter l'une d'entre elles. Je ne sais juste pas laquelle, répliqua le Gryffondor.  
— Tu n'en as pas parlé à Alvin ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Non. Enfin, je pense qu'il se doute que j'ai reçu des propositions. Il m'a vu discuter avec des recruteurs après le match contre Serpentard, mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je pensais accepter l'une de leurs avances.  
  
Callidora ne put empêcher la joie de l'envahir en comprenant que Harfang lui avait confiée un secret que même son plus proche ami ignorait.  
  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Pourquoi quoi ?  
— Pourquoi me le dire à moi ?  
  
Harfang haussa les épaules tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être car j'ai l'impression que tu peux me comprendre. Al... Al est mon meilleur ami mais... mais c'est un Prewett. Tu es une Black, tu sais ce que c'est de devoir répondre à des attentes familiales parfois trop grandes pour toi.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le brise à nouveau :  
  
— J'imagine que toi aussi, comme ta sœur, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux.  
— Mes activités n'ont jamais véritablement inquiété mes parents, répondit-elle. J'ai toujours été la sœur qui se faisait le moins remarquer, celle qui avait des passe-temps dignes de son rang.  
— Tu ne cherches donc pas à te marier ?  
  
Callidora lui jeta un regard, surprise par cette question si directe. Elle sentit ses joues prendre une teinte pourpre et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée que le soleil soit presque couché.  
  
— Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui qui me conviendrait et qui satisferait ma famille. Et toi ? Une possible fiancée habiterait-elle tes pensées ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et le cœur de la Serpentard se serra. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Harfang ne voyait en elle qu'une amie, une confidente qui comprenait ses peurs et ses ambitions.  
  
— Mais j'ai de la chance. Je suis un homme, il n'y a rien de choquant à ce que j'attende mon trentième anniversaire avant de songer au mariage, déclara-t-il en souriant. On s'envole ? proposa-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir devant lui.  
  
Pour l'occasion, Callidora était allée emprunter un pantalon d'uniforme là où les elfes de maison rangeaient les vêtements après les avoir lavés, avant de les rapporter à leurs propriétaires  
  
— Allez, Callidora ! Je suis là, promis ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
  
La Serpentard hésita une seconde avant de monter à califourchon sur le balai. Le corps de Harfang irradiait une douce chaleur contre le sien et son souffle sur sa joue l'aurait presque bercée si, soudainement, ils n'avaient pas quitté le sol. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri terrifié tandis que Harfang riait en promettant une nouvelle fois de la rattraper en cas de chute.  
  
Le vent frais du soir la fit fermer les yeux de bien-être tandis que quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa natte.  
  
— Tu vas bien ? demanda Harfang dans le creux de son cou.  
  
Callidora fut presque surprise de l'entendre si près d'elle. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais trouvée si proche d'un garçon avant ce soir-là, et se demandait si les cœurs de ses amies battaient aussi vite que le sien – à cet instant – lorsqu'elles se trouvaient en présence de leurs promis. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce genre de choses ? Voilà ce qui arrivait quand une fille comme elle devenait amie avec un garçon comme Harfang ! Elle en venait à espérer alors que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre eux.  
  
— Je... J'aimerais redescendre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.  
— Tu...  
— S'il te plaît, Harfang ! Je voudrais redescendre, répéta la Serpentard.  
— Très bien, souffla le jeune homme.  
  
Callidora crut entendre une note de déception dans sa voix mais elle décida de mettre cela sur le compte de son imagination. Harfang lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie. S'il était gentil avec elle, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de possibles sentiments romantiques ; le plus tôt, elle réussirait à se rentrer cela dans la tête, le mieux cela serait pour elle.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Callidora ? s'inquiéta Harfang lorsqu'ils eurent posé le pied à terre.  
— Si, si ! Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire. J'ai promis à Marcia de l'aider avec un de ses devoirs, mentit-elle en lui offrant un faux sourire. Merci pour le tour, Harfang, dit-elle en pénétrant dans les vestiaires.  
  
Le Gryffondor la suivit à l'intérieur et la jeune femme sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle récupérait toutes ses affaires le plus vite possible.  
  
— Tu es en retard ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oui, je... Je suis désolée, je me suis rappelée ma promesse au dernier moment. Je... J'ai passé un très bon moment. A dimanche, Harfang ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment les vestiaires.  
  
La jeune femme courut jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard et ralentit seulement au moment où elle posa le pied sur le sol du hall. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle ainsi qu'une posture droite avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers menant aux cachots. La fuite avait toujours été plus facile que de faire face.

 

 

 

 

 

*  
* *  
*

 

Harfang n'avait pas reparlé à Callidora depuis qu'elle était partie précipitamment du terrain de Quidditch le mercredi soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Un moment, ils étaient en train de voler au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch et la minute d'après, elle lui avait demandé de descendre, prétendant devoir aider une de ses amies pour un devoir et avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il l'avait aperçue quelques fois au détour d'un couloir ou durant leurs cours en commun mais le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Inquiet, Harfang s'était refait plusieurs fois le fil de la soirée, essayant de trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour la faire fuir, mais n'en avait toujours la moindre idée.  
  
Durant le dîner, le jeune homme la chercha du regard et n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver assise à la table de Serpentard. Elle était installée de telle manière qu'elle tournait le dos aux Gryffondor  
  
— A quoi tu penses encore ? questionna Alvin. Callidora et toi ne vous êtes pas réconciliés ?  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Vous vous êtes bien disputés, non ?  
— Non, enfin je ne crois pas, rétorqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette.  
  
A côté de lui, Maximus lâcha un petit bruit méprisant. Il avait arrêté de s'en prendre à Callidora devant Harfang mais ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.  
  
— Tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi elle t'évite, si tu ne crois pas ? demanda Alvin.  
— Typiquement Black ! lâcha Maximus. Cette fille est complètement folle, Harfang, et a un complexe de persécution par-dessus le marché. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir être ami avec elle.  
— Moi, je commence à me demander pourquoi je m'obstine à être ami avec toi, rétorqua Harfang avant d'avoir pu se retenir.  
  
Le jeune homme en avait assez de supporter les remarques désagréables de Maximus. Pourquoi était-il incapable de passer au-dessus de sa relation amicale avec Callidora ? Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à la briser ? Callidora le détestait très certainement autant voire plus puisqu'il la méprisait, pourtant la Serpentard n'avait jamais eu de paroles déplacées concernant l'amitié l'unissant à son bourreau.  
  
— Quoi ?  
— Tu m'as très bien entendu, Maximus, rétorqua-t-il en tournant son visage vers son coéquipier.  
  
Ce dernier le fixait, visiblement surpris par les propos qu'il tenait, puis un sourire mauvais commença à étirer ses lèvres.  
  
— Je vois. Il fallait s'en douter après tout.  
  
Harfang allait lui demander de quoi il en retournait mais Maximus continua :  
  
— Elle cherche à t'éloigner de tes amis.  
— Elle ne cherche rien du tout. Callidora ne me parle jamais de toi. Elle a mieux à faire que cela !  
  
Maximus secoua lentement la tête sans se départir de son sourire et, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'envie de frapper une personne autre que son père envahit Harfang. Le Gryffondor serrait si fort sa fourchette que les jointures de ses doigts avaient viré au blanc. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas effacer le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son camarade à coups de poing.  
  
— Je ne te crois pas, Harfang. C'est une Black et tout le monde sait que...  
— Je te promets que si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule, je la fermerai pour toi ! le coupa Harfang d'une voix polaire.  
  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Maximus ne répondit rien tandis que les bruits alentours ne parvenaient même plus aux oreilles de Harfang. Ce dernier fixait son camarade d'un œil mauvais et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction presque malsaine en le voyant perdre son sourire.  
  
— Enfin, Harfang ! On ne va quand même pas arrêter de se parler à cause d'une fille ! déclara Maximus manifestement troublé.  
  
Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas connu comme une personne colérique. Il avait toujours le sourire, était toujours aimable et jovial. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait ainsi devant ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait à Poudlard.  
  
— Pas pour une fille, le reprit Harfang. Simplement à cause de ta bêtise. On se voit en cours de Potions, Alvin, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever de table.  
  
Le Gryffondor quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et se précipita vers les premiers toilettes pour hommes qu'il trouva. Il s'arrêta devant les miroirs le cœur battant et s’aspergea le visage tandis que la honte commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir remis Maximus à sa place mais l'envie de le frapper qui l'avait submergé, lui donnait envie de vomir. L'ombre de son père n'était jamais loin.  
  


 

*  
* *  
*

 

Callidora venait de s'installer à sa coiffeuse et peignait ses longs cheveux bruns, comme tous les soirs. Le couvre-feu était en vigueur depuis une demi-heure et elle n'avait pas de rondes en cette froide soirée de samedi.  
  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en sentant les regards insistants de ses amies sur elle.  
— Rosalia et moi avons entendu de drôles de rumeurs, déclara Marcia après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Quel genre de rumeurs ? questionna-t-elle se tournant vers ses amies.  
— Quelqu'un vous aurait vu Harfang et toi sur le terrain de Quidditch mercredi soir.  
— Et ?  
— C'est vrai ?  
— Il a réussi à me convaincre de vaincre ma peur du vide et d'essayer avec lui. Rien de bien folichon, je vous le promets, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Son cœur se serra en sachant qu'elle disait la vérité. Harfang avait simplement cherché à être gentil avec elle et il ne fallait certainement pas qu'elle s'imagine un quelconque sens caché à sa bonté.  
  
— Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?  
  
Callidora haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas leur avouer la vérité. Elle avait peur que ses amies voient dans les actions de Harfang celles d'un homme amoureux. Elle avait suffisamment de difficultés à se reprendre lorsqu'elle rêvassait sans que Marcia et Rosalia lui mettent des idées saugrenues dans la tête.  
  
— Cela et le fait que tu ne nous aies pas tout de suite dit que tu lui donnais des cours de soutien. Marcia et moi, nous nous demandons si nous avions fait quelque chose pour te faire douter de nous, avoua Rosalia, gênée.  
— Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas vous. C'est juste que...  
— Que ?  
— Je viens de me rendre compte que Harfang ne me verra jamais que comme une simple amie, avoua-t-elle retenant difficilement ses larmes.  
  
La Serpentard était heureuse que leurs trois autres camarades de dortoirs soient restées dans la salle commune. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la honte qu'elle aurait ressenti si elles l'avaient vue dans cet état. Marcia et Rosalia échangèrent un regard avant de se lever. La première la prit dans ses bras et Callidora fut incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.  
  
— Oh Callie ! souffla Rosalia. Nous ne savions pas... Nous pensions...  
— Je me sens tellement stupide, bredouilla la jeune femme en s'éloignant de son amie. Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru... Je... Regardez-moi ! Je suis aussi laide qu'un Billywig ! Un garçon comme lui n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme moi. Je comprends qu'il... Je lui ferai honte...  
— Callie ! la coupa Marcia sèchement. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Certes, tu n'es pas la plus jolie fille de Poudlard mais si Harfang Londubat a honte d'être avec toi, c'est qu'il est bien stupide. Tu es une fille intelligente, Callie. Tu es gentille, dévouée à tes amis et à ta famille. S'il n'est pas capable de le voir, c'est lui qui perd quelque chose, pas toi !  
— Ce n'est pas la faute de Harfang, le défendit Callidora. Il... Il ne m'a jamais promis quoi que ce soit, il a toujours été très clair sur le fait que nous n'étions qu'amis. C'est juste moi et mon stupide cœur ! Bien entendu, il fallait que je tombe amoureuse de lui.  
  
La jeune femme repartit dans une crise de larmes tandis que ses amies lui caressaient doucement les cheveux.  
  
— Callie... commença Rosalia.  
  
Elle cherchait visiblement les mots qui sauraient apaiser son amie, mais avait du mal à les trouver.  
  
— Tu n'es pas stupide, Callie, et ton cœur non plus. Cela arrive de tomber amoureux et que cela ne soit pas réciproque.  
  
Elle se tut et se contenta de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.  
  
— Vous avez tellement de chance, les filles. Tellement... de chance, bredouilla Callidora la voix emplie de sanglots.  
  
La jeune femme ne sut pas exactement combien de temps, elle resta là à sangloter dans les bras de ses amies. Cela aurait pu durer quelques minutes ou plus d'une heure. Callidora avait perdu toute notion du temps. Finalement, lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent et après avoir remercié ses amies, elle alla retrouver son lit. La nuit portait conseils, disaient certains. La sienne ne lui apporta que des cauchemars.  
  


 

*  
* *  
*

 

Harfang tournait en rond. Il était presque dix heures trente et, comme tous les dimanches, il attendait la venue de Callidora installé à la table qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager. Le jeune homme était arrivé avec presque un quart d'heure d'avance, impatient d'enfin la revoir. Depuis leur petite escapade volante, il n'avait vu la Serpentard que pendant leurs cours communs et durant les repas. Elle s'installait toujours de manière à avoir le dos tourné à la table des Gryffondor et partait toujours des salles de cours avant qu'il ait pu essayer de lui parler. Elle l'évitait, Harfang n'avait aucun doute concernant ce point. Toutefois, il avait eu beau chercher ces derniers jours, il n'avait toujours pas pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait provoqué ce retournement de situation.  
  
Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine en voyant Callidora arriver. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir. Leurs petites discussions au détour d'un couloir lui avaient manqué.  
  
— Bonjour Harfang ! dit-elle d'une voix neutre en posant les livres qu'elle portait sur la table.  
— Callidora ! Comment vas-tu ?  
— Je vais très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix presque mécanique. Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi vite la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua Harfang.  
  
Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Elle n'était très clairement pas dans son état normal.  
  
— Tu as pu aider Rosalia avec ses devoirs ? questionna-t-il se rappelant parfaitement qu'elle avait parlé de Marcia.  
— Oui, oui, répliqua-t-elle sans plus de précision. J'ai préparé des questions pour réviser tes connaissances sur la montée des groupes anti-moldus au Canada dans les années mille neuf cent.  
  
Harfang hocha lentement la tête tandis que Callidora sortait de son sac le parchemin reprenant toutes les questions qu'elle allait poser.  
  
— Qui était Premier Ministre quand les événements ont commencé ?  
— Virgile O'Brien. C'était un ancien membre de la police magique canadienne.  
— En effet. Quand a eu lieu la première attaque ?  
— En mille neuf cent cinq. En mai, il me semble.  
— En avril, le reprit Callidora, seulement quinze jours après les élections. Qui était chargé de l'enquête ?  
— Facile celle-là ! Callisto Crabtree. Elle est d'ailleurs devenue Première Ministre par la suite en mille neuf cent vingt-cinq et l'est encore depuis.  
— Parfait ! Et si je te demande de résumer les événements.  
  
Harfang réfléchit quelques secondes avant de commencer son récit. Comme Callidora lui avait appris, il agrémenta ses dires de quelques anecdotes. Cela lui permettait de mieux se rappeler les faits et rendait l'histoire plus vivante, plus réelle.  
  
Callidora ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il expliquait la montée des groupes anti-moldus. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers pour lui montrer qu'elle écoutait et qu'il allait dans la bonne direction.  
  
— Voilà ! À la suite de cela, en mille neuf quinze, Callisto Crabtree devient directrice du département de la police magique et la même année son mari moldu est muté à Vancouver où il a été jusqu'à récemment Inspecteur en charge d'un poste de police moldu, conclut-il, fier de lui. C'était bien ? Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs ?  
— Non, c'était parfait ! Veux-tu que je corrige ton devoir pour mercredi prochain ?  
— Euh... Oui, je l'ai ramené. Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.  
  
Elle le prit et sortit sa plume et son encrier. Harfang l'observait alors qu'elle lisait sa dissertation d'un air profondément concentré. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses lunettes, elle les remit en place d'un geste impatient. Dans un tic qu'il avait déjà remarqué, Harfang vit le bout de la langue de Callidora humidifier ses lèvres alors qu'elle était concentrée à corriger une erreur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
— Voilà ! Il y a deux ou trois imprécisions, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire mais tu devrais t'en sortir prodigieusement bien, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tu veux que nous nous penchions sur quelque chose d'autre ?  
— Non, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le parc. Avec la neige, c'est vraiment magnifique, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Les yeux bleus teintés de vert de Harfang croisèrent ceux gris de Callidora et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient particulièrement beaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion mais il n'avait encore jamais osé le dire à la jeune femme.  
  
— Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Rosalia d'aller faire un tour avec elle, répondit la Serpentard le plus naturellement du monde  
— Callidora ! appela-t-il alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.  
— Oui ?  
— Je me demandais... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'aurait blessée ?  
— Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ce genre de choses ?  
— Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis mercredi. Si j'ai fait ou dit quelque...  
— Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Harfang, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai simplement été très occupée cette semaine, c'est tout.  
— Donc nous sommes encore amis, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Callidora lui lança un regard surpris et Harfang devina qu'elle devait très certainement le trouver stupide.  
  
— Bien sûr que nous sommes toujours amis, Harfang, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Harfang ne put manquer son regard fuyant et sut qu'un événement avait sans doute précipité leur éloignement. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de cet incident.


	4. Chez les Potter

Comme tous les ans, Callidora et ses deux sœurs étaient rentrées chez leurs parents pour les vacances de Noël. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée des jeunes demoiselles Black de demander l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes de fin d'années. Pour Noël, tous les Black s'étaient retrouvés au Square Grimmaurd et Callidora avait cru mourir d'ennui entre sa cousine Cassiopeia et Irma, la belle-sœur de la première. Les deux femmes étaient deux insupportables commères. Elles n'étaient pas très jolies mais l'étaient certainement plus que Callidora et lui avaient fait savoir plus d'une fois. Depuis, Callidora ne s'était pas gênée pour relever leurs stupidités et incultures au grès de petites piques si subtiles qu'aucune d'elles ne pouvaient s'énerver sans paraître ridicule.  
  
— Callidora ! As-tu fini de te préparer ? questionna la voix de sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre.  
— Je suis presque prête, Maman, rétorqua-t-elle en finissant d'accrocher son collier.  
  
L'elfe de maison de la famille l'avait aidé à se préparer et à nouer ses cheveux en un joli chignon qui déterminait son statut de jeune femme en âge de se marier. Elle était la seule des trois sœurs à pouvoir relever ses cheveux. Cedrella devrait attendre son seizième anniversaire avant de pouvoir l'imiter.  
  
— Ces boucles d'oreilles te vont à ravir, Callie, déclara sa mère en la voyant.  
  
Son père lui lança un regard critique et ne trouva rien à redire. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour tenir le rang des Black malgré son physique peu avenant. Sa robe verte et argent, qu'elle avait choisi spécialement pour l'occasion et pour mettre à l'honneur sa maison, mettait en valeur les formes de son corps sans pour autant rendre le tout vulgaire. Elle aurait pu presque se trouver jolie sans son nez crochu et ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air de vieille mégère.  
  
Comme tous les ans, les Potters organisaient une réception pour célébrer le nouvel an. Toutes les familles de la bonne société sorcière britannique étaient conviées. Aussi, les Black arrivèrent au manoir des Potter en même temps qu'Alvin Prewett, sa sœur et leurs parents. Ils étaient un peu en retard comme les convenances le demandaient et furent présentés aux convives par le majordome de la famille. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas leur place dans ce genre d'événements. Callidora sourit en reconnaissant Marcia et Rosalia. Cette dernière était en train de se faire conter fleurette par Caius, le frère de Marcia.  
  
— Bonsoir ! lança Callidora en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
— Callie ! Cette robe te va à merveilleusement bien ! s'exclama Marcia visiblement sincère.  
— Merci. La tienne est elle aussi très jolie, répondit-elle honnête.  
— Bonsoir Callie, déclara Rosalia coupant sa conversation quelques secondes avec Caius.  
  
Ce dernier offrit un signe de tête poli à l'aînée des sœurs Black avant de demander à nouveau l'attention de Rosalia. Callidora se retint de montrer son agacement. Une fois de plus, elle allait être mise de côté par ses amies au profit de leurs promis. Elle porta son verre d'hydromel à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Il allait falloir qu'elle se prépare à une soirée longue et ennuyeuse comme celle de l'année précédente.  
  
A l'instant même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, le majordome des Potter annonça l'arrivée dans la salle de la famille Flint. Aulus se tenait droit et fier alors qu'il pénétrait à la suite de ses parents dans la salle de bal. Callidora ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de Marcia. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, elle semblait littéralement rayonner de bonheur.  
  
— Bonne année Callie, marmonna-t-elle avant de boire de nouveau une gorgée de sa boisson.  
— Bonjour Miss Parkinson, déclara Aulus en se plantant devant Marcia.  
  
Cette dernière lui tendit sa main qu'il baisa comme les convenances le demandaient.  
  
— Miss Black, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Callidora.  
  
La Serpentard se retint de pousser un soupir avant de lui donner sa main. Le baisemain fut rapide et tout à fait ce que la bonne société Sang-pur attendait de deux jeunes gens d'aussi grandes familles. Callidora ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser avant de s'éloigner des deux couples. Elle fit le tour de la piste de danse d'un pas lent, admirant les couples qui semblaient presque voler au-dessus du parquet parfaitement ciré. Cedrella avait été invitée par Caspar Croupton, un garçon particulièrement ennuyeux qui était en sixième année à Poudlard.  
  
— Tu ne danses pas, Callie ? demanda une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
Elle tourna son visage vers sa mère et lui offrit un sourire.  
  
— Personne ne m'a invitée, Maman, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Et comme l'année dernière, personne ne le fera » ajouta-t-elle en pensées.  
  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'un de ces jeunes hommes finira par oser te demander, tenta de la rassurer Lysandra Black.  
  
Sa mère avait essayé pendant longtemps de lui faire croire que si les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, cela était dû à son intelligence qui les impressionnait. Naïve comme elle était, Callidora l'avait longtemps crue avant de se rendre compte que la vivacité d'esprit de Cedrella ne l'empêchait pas d'être à chaque fois le centre de l'attention.  
  
Lysandra lui caressa doucement le dos avant de retourner vers son mari. Une nouvelle fois, Callidora se retrouva seule à observer les gens s'amuser autour d'elle. Elle finit son verre et le posa sur le plateau d'un serviteur passant par là et en attrapa un autre. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et attrapa un petit canapé qu'elle engloutit d'une bouchée.  
  
— Callidora !   
  
Son cœur rata un battement quand elle reconnut la personne derrière cette voix.  
  
— Harfang, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit la main. Le garçon parut surpris par son geste mais lui offrit un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.  
  
— Cette robe te va à ravir, dit-il certainement par pure politesse.  
— Merci ! Je dois dire que ton costume te sied parfaitement aussi, rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin, je pense que je ne suis pas la première à te le dire, ajouta-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir.  
  
L'alcool commençait à lui monter au crâne et lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Toutefois elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir en voyant les joues du Gryffondor devenir aussi rouges que des coquelicots.  
  
— Merci, répliqua-t-il. Je voulais... Je me demandais si tu avais reçu la lettre que je t'ai envoyé pour Noël.  
— Ah la lettre ! Oui, oui, je l'ai reçue. Merci d'ailleurs, Harfang, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Callidora se rappelait parfaitement la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en ouvrant l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit son prénom et en reconnaissant l'écriture de son homologue de Gryffondor. La jeune femme avait tenté de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste et l'avait glissée dans l'une de ses poches. Plus tard, quand elle l'avait ouverte les doigts tremblants, la Serpentard avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et un sourire avait commencé à apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
  
Harfang lui demandait de ses nouvelles et espérait que ses vacances se passaient bien. Il lui apprenait aussi qu'il serait présent au bal de nouvel an des Potter et qu'il voulait savoir si elle s'y rendrait aussi. Il terminait sa lettre en lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Malgré la joie qui l'avait traversée en lisant le parchemin, Callidora avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre. Elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec lui et entamer une correspondance n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le faire.  
  
— Ah ! Je n'en étais pas sûr étant donné je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de deux minutes depuis le début des vacances. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu.  
— Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis content de te voir. Et... J'ai... Tu veux bien venir avec moi dehors ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.  
— Je ne sais pas si...  
— S'il te plaît, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes. Je te promets que tes soupirants ne devraient même pas se rendre compte que tu as disparu tant cela sera rapide, déclara-t-il en souriant.  
  
Callidora eut du mal à retenir un sourire amer en entendant ce qu'il disait. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était assaillie de propositions de mariage ? Se moquait-il simplement d'elle ?  
  
— Très bien, capitula-t-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur.  
  
Elle sentit le regard de plusieurs jeunes filles de leur âge, dont celui de sa cousine Cassiopeia, sur eux et sut qu'elle allait devoir faire face aux cancans dès leur retour dans la salle.  
  
— Par-là ! la guida-t-il à travers les bosquets du jardin des Potter.  
  
Elle n'était jamais allée à l'extérieur de la demeure durant les bals mais savait que beaucoup de couples avaient l'habitude de le faire. Rosalia lui avait même raconté que c'était dans un de ces bosquets qu'elle avait embrassé Caius pour la première fois. Tous ceux qui les avaient vus sortir ensemble allaient penser qu'elle l'avait suivi pour batifoler avec lui.  
  
— Ici ! lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une petite fontaine.  
  
Dans le ciel, la lune était aux trois-quarts pleine et donnait au visage de Harfang une aura mystérieuse.  
  
— Assieds-toi ! l'invita-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.  
  
Callidora hésita quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer. Elle se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que sa mère dirait si elle l'avait vue sortir avec le Gryffondor. Serait-elle heureuse ? Penserait-elle qu'elle s'était enfin trouvée un possible promis ? Elle ne songerait jamais à cela. Même sa mère, et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ne pourrait imaginer qu'un garçon comme Harfang puisse être intéressé par une fille comme elle.  
  
— Voilà ! J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mon frère et ma sœur. Nous cherchions un cadeau pour notre mère et en passant je suis tombé sur ça, dit-il en sortant un petit coffret de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.  
  
D'une main hésitante, Callidora le prit. Devait-elle accepter ? La jeune femme était perdue. Elle appréciait beaucoup Harfang mais elle avait peur qu'en continuant à le fréquenter, même simplement en toute amitié, ses sentiments pour lui ne disparaissent jamais.  
  
— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? questionna-t-il visiblement dubitatif.  
— Si, si, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, elle dénoua délicatement le ruban entourant le coffret avant de l'ouvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La plume était d'un noir profond avec des reflets presque bleutés.  
  
— Elle est... commença-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
— Elle te plaît ? s'enquit-il. C'est une plume d'aigle. Comme tu écris beaucoup, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait une belle plume.  
— Je ne peux pas accepter, déclara-t-elle en reposant le coffret sur les genoux du Gryffondor.  
  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris, presque blessé.  
  
— Pourquoi ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait et ça me rend heureux de te l'offrir. Vraiment, insista-t-il en la lui redonnant.  
— Harfang...  
— Tu as peur qu'un de tes soupirants se fasse des idées ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est un cadeau de ton père ou de ta mère.  
— Arrête ! Arrête de te faire plus stupide que tu n'es ! s'irrita-t-elle se levant brusquement.  
— Ca...  
— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas un seul soupirant ! Personne ne m'a jamais invitée à danser, à part Fleamont Potter l'année dernière parce que je lui faisais pitié ! Parce qu'il a été obligé par son père ! Je suis tellement laide que, malgré le fait que je porte le nom Black, personne ne veut de moi ! Personne ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passe à l'intérieur en ce moment ? Ma sœur cadette est en train de danser avec ce lourdaud de Croupton et je suis certaine que nos parents sont déjà en train de s'imaginer une possible alliance. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis l'aînée mais elle se mariera certainement avant moi ! Si je marie un jour ! Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de me parler de ces fichus soupirants qui n'existent même pas !  
  
Le cœur de Callidora battait la chamade alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Dès qu'elle eut finit sa tirade, la Serpentard sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. Elle regretterait plus tard.  
  
— Ca... commença Harfang timidement.  
  
Il se leva doucement et leva la main pour la poser sur son bras. La jeune femme se tendit à son contact mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire.  
  
— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je... Je ne pensais pas.  
— Tu ne pensais pas ? Que Maximus avait raison ? Que, malgré mon grand nom, ma laideur était un trop grand obstacle ?  
— Tu n'es pas laide, Callidora, déclara-t-il.  
— Tu es sûre de m'avoir bien regardée avant de dire ça ? répliqua-t-elle, amère.  
  
Harfang se contenta de hocher la tête tout en caressant de son pouce le bras de la Serpentard.  
  
— Et puis de toute manière, la beauté ne fait pas tout.  
— C'est ce que disent les gens pour remonter le moral des personnes moches, mais nous savons tous qu’il s’agit de doux mensonges.  
— Non ! Regarde mon père ! Il a toujours été considéré comme un des plus bels hommes de son âge et pourtant c'est loin d'être une bonne personne. Tu es une bonne personne, Callidora.  
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire.  
  
— Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Harfang.  
— Si, tu l'es. La preuve, tu as accepté de m'aider en Histoire de la Magie.  
— J'ai accepté seulement pour les points en plus et parce que je te trouvais beau, rétorqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.  
  
Harfang la fixa quelques secondes en silence.  
  
— Plutôt décevant, n'est pas ? En plus d'être laide, je suis superficielle et intéressée.  
  
Elle lâcha un petit rire triste et n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Les sanglots lui prirent la gorge et coulèrent le long de ses joues, abîmant son beau maquillage, maculant ses lunettes de perles salées.  
  
— Callidora ! Je... Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit-il en l'aidant à le faire.  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais la honte la tenaillait alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ses pleurs. Elle sentit la main de Harfang se glisser dans son dos et la rapprocher de lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la Serpentard cala le haut de son front contre l'épaule du garçon. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle mit avant que ses larmes se tarissent, mais le froid avait commencé à la faire frissonner malgré le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé à ses vêtements avant de venir au bal.  
  
La jeune femme s'éloigna de Harfang. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé durant toute leur étreinte et son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'avoir perdu un ami. Il était certain qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette horrible soirée. Callidora retira ses lunettes et fit attention à garder ses yeux baissés. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il remarque son affreux strabisme.  
  
— Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta mère ou quelqu'un de ta famille ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
  
Elle secoua la tête tout en continuant à fixer ses lunettes qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Finalement, après les avoir remis sur son nez, la jeune femme osa enfin relever son visage vers lui. Harfang ne la regardait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la plume noire qu'il avait voulu lui offrir et semblait pensif.  
  
— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Il faut... Je dois y aller ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.  
  
Elle se releva et s'éloigna vers la demeure. Son cœur se serra en constatant qu'il ne l'appelait pas. Elle avait définitivement tout gâché.

 

  
*  
* *  
*

 

Harfang fixait la plume dans son coffret, le cœur lourd. Callidora venait de retourner à la soirée. Il l'avait fixée sans rien dire, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la demeure des Potter d'un pas rapide. Le jeune homme se sentait profondément stupide. Il pensait lui faire plaisir en lui offrant quelque chose pour Noël, mais cela n'avait visiblement pas été le cas et ce simple geste avait réveillé quelque chose en elle ; une sorte d'incertitude, de peur.  
  
Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, Harfang décida de retourner au bal. Il glissa le coffret dans sa poche et chercha Alvin du regard. Ce dernier était en train d'observer les danseurs, un verre à la main. Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas rapide (vif pour éviter la répétition) vers son ami. Alvin fronça les sourcils à son approche.  
  
— Tu as sale tête. Un problème avec la demoiselle Black ? questionna-t-il.  
— Comment sais-tu que cela concerne Callidora ?  
— Je vous ai vus quitter la salle ensemble et tu reviens seul. Elle n'a pas aimé le cadeau ?  
  
Les doigts de Harfang effleurèrent de nouveau le coffret qui se trouvait dans sa poche.  
  
— Elle... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.  
— J'ai tout mon temps, rétorqua Alvin avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.  
— Elle n'a pas accepté le cadeau pour une raison qui m'échappe et...  
  
Harfang hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de partager les états d'âme de Callidora avec son ami. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.  
  
— Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait accepté de me donner des cours seulement pour les points en plus et parce qu'elle me trouvait beau.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Elle s'est rendu compte que tu ne l'étais pas tant que cela ? plaisanta Alvin.  
  
Harfang esquissa un sourire.  
  
— De ce que tu me racontes, il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse de manière si dure.   
  
En effet, il y avait quelque chose. Sans doute le fait qu'il n'ait cessé de mentionner des potentiels soupirants alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun et que sa sœur de deux ans plus jeune commençait très certainement à recevoir des propositions.  
  
— Quand on parle du loup... déclara Alvin en fixant un point à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.  
  
Harfang suivit son regard et constata que Callidora venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle avait arrangé son chignon et de là où il était, le jeune homme devina qu'elle avait réussi à masquer ses yeux rougis à l'aide d'un sortilège et d'un sourire. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre côté de la pièce et qu'elle s'installait à côté de sa mère qui discutait avec celle de Harfang.   
  
— Tu penses que votre différent est irréconciliable ? questionna soudainement Alvin.  
— Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Harfang plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
— Une invitation à danser serait donc une bonne occasion, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Harfang jeta un regard surpris à son ami et se rappela les paroles de Callidora. Elle n'avait jamais été invitée à danser ou seulement par pitié. Cela devrait lui faire plaisir ! A moins qu'elle pense qu'il le faisait uniquement par charité. Elle avait une estime si faible d'elle-même qu'il était fort probable que cela soit le cas.  
  
— Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Alvin leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré.  
  
— Si tu ne le fais pas, j'y vais ! déclara-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.  
— Je... Je vais le faire, rétorqua Harfang en posant une main sur son bras.  
  
Que penserait Callidora si Alvin l'invitait à danser ? S'imaginerait-elle que Harfang était allé raconter tous ses malheurs à son meilleur ami ?  
  
Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et contourna la piste de danse pour aller à la rencontre des trois femmes. Sa mère releva son visage vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.  
  
— Oh, Harfang ! Nous parlions justement de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix. Je disais à Mrs Black que tu te destinais à une carrière d'auror comme ton père et ton grand-père avant toi.  
— N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Callidora ?  
— Merveilleux, en effet, Mère, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.  
— D'ailleurs, pendant que mon fils et vous êtes là, Miss Black. Je souhaiterais vous remercier pour toute l'aide que vous lui apportez.  
— Ce n'est rien, Mrs Londubat.  
— L'aide que tu lui apportes ? questionna Lysandra Black, surprise.  
— Votre fille ne vous a pas dit ? Elle donne des cours de soutien à Harfang en Histoire de la magie. Depuis qu'il a commencé, ses notes n'ont fait qu'augmenter. Et tout cela, nous le devons à Callidora.  
— Et au travail de Harfang, ajouta la Serpentard visiblement gênée.  
— Modeste, en plus de cela ! Vous êtes pleine de qualités, dites-moi ! s'exclama Alda Londubat, sincère. Voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec nous, Harfang ?  
— Pour dire la vérité, j'étais venu inviter Miss Black à danser, Mère.   
  
Il se tourna vers elle et ne put manquer le regard surpris qu'elle lui lançait.  
  
— Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ?  
— Qu'attends-tu, Callie ! Dis oui ! la pressa Lysandra Black.  
— Oui, murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Harfang la guida jusqu'à la piste de danse et plaça sa main droite sur sa taille tandis que Callidora posait la sienne sur son épaule. Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas dansé. Il faisait d'habitude tout pour éviter ce genre d'événement et y était bien arrivé jusqu'ici.  
  
— Je sais ce que tu penses, souffla-t-il en voyant la Serpentard froncer les sourcils.  
— Et que pense-je ?   
— Que je t'ai invitée par pitié. Ai-je raison ?  
  
Callidora ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte coquelicot.  
  
— Mon amitié pour toi n'a rien à voir avec la pitié, Callidora. Il faut que tu le saches.  
— Je le sais, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas invitée à danser si je ne t'en avais pas parlé.  
— Certes !   
— Harfang...   
— Oui ?  
— Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure. Cela était complètement déplacé et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole après ce soir.  
  
Elle avait parlé si vite qu’Harfang avait dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'elle disait.  
  
— T'ai-je donné l'impression que je ne souhaitais plus te parler ?  
— Non mais...  
— Pas de mais. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait te sentir mal concernant les pressions de mariage. Je n'y ferai plus allusions à partir de maintenant. Cela te va ?  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tête mais ne lui sourit pas. Le poids des conventions devait être encore plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait.   
  
— Nous sommes amis, alors ?  
— Amis, oui, répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire triste.  
— J'imagine donc qu'offrir une deuxième danse à ton ami serait dans le champ des possibles ?  
— Ils risquent de se faire des idées.  
— Laissons-les s'en faire ! se contenta-t-il de répondre en l'entraînant dans une nouvelle valse.


	5. Méchanceté s'apprend sans maître

 — Non ? s'écria Elvirna Malefoy visiblement outrée.  
— Si, tu aurais vu cela ! C'est tellement dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir, rétorqua Cassiopeia telle la commère qu'elle était.  
— Tu crois qu'elle a fait comment ? Tu penses qu'elle lui a donné un philtre d'amour ?  
— Très certainement, répliqua sa cousine visiblement sûre d'elle. Tu as vu son nez ! Personne ne pourrait passer outre un nez comme le sien.  
  
Les deux amies pouffèrent et Callidora sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait les autres parler de ce qui s'était passé au bal du nouvel an des Potter. Sa tante Hesper n'avait pas hésité à lui faire une petite pique peu aimable tandis que Charis, sa sœur, avait souligné que Harfang était tout de même si beau. Le sous-entendu concernant le fait que Callidora ne l'était pas, était à peine voilé.  
  
La jeune femme attendit que les deux pestes aient quitté les toilettes avant de sortir de sa cabine. Elle n'avait pas le courage, ni la force de s'attaquer à elles ce jour-là. Callidora se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains consciencieusement et s'observa dans le miroir. Son nez était certes crochu et un peu proéminent, mais celui de Cassiopeia en forme de trompette n'était lui-même pas des plus seyants.  
  
La Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle. La cloche avait retenti quelques minutes plus tôt et tous les élèves se rendaient là-bas pour déjeuner. Comme souvent, Callidora s'était arrêtée pour aller aux toilettes et se trouva parmi les dernières à pénétrer dans pièce. Elle repéra facilement Marcia et Rosalia à la table de Serpentard et alla s'asseoir avec elles.  
  
— Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant face à la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Harfang releva le visage de son plat à ce moment-là et lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire et un léger hochement de tête.  
  
— Alors ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? questionna-t-elle en voyant la manière dont ses amies la fixaient.  
— Je... commencèrent-elles en chœur avant d'échanger un regard.  
— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, remarqua Rosalia.  
— Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par nous plutôt qu'au détour d'un couloir, rétorqua Marcia.  
— Est-ce que vous parlez de cette rumeur selon laquelle Harfang serait sous philtre d'amour ?  
— Comment ?  
— J'ai entendu ma chère cousine en parler à cette langue de vipère d'Elvirna Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.  
— Et ?  
— Et quoi ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Harfang n'est pas sous philtre d'amour ! Vous le savez déjà, je le sais déjà et elles le savent certainement déjà aussi mais s'en moquent complètement. Mmh... Ces pommes de terre sont vraiment délicieuses, vous devriez vraiment y goûter.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, ses amies échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il encore ?  
— C'est juste que... Nous nous faisons du souci, Marcia et moi. Tu sais concernant tes... Enfin Harfang et toi, finit-elle dans un murmure.  
— Harfang et moi sommes amis, rien de plus.  
— Justement. Nous pensions que cela pourrait...  
— Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai fait la paix avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui, mentit-elle à moitié.  
— Tu es sûre ?  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Son cœur se serra bien malgré elle. Elle avait décidé d'enfouir ses sentiments pour Harfang au plus profond de son être. Ils étaient amis, cela était déjà bien suffisant.  
  
A la fin du repas, Callidora se dirigea vers son cours arithmomancie. C'était le premier cours de la rentrée et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Maximus Weasley et à toutes les crasses qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il avait eu vent des rumeurs. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa à sa table et commença à revoir la leçon précédente quand, quelques minutes après son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux rires masculins.  
  
— Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup... déclara Maximus d'une voix emplie de mépris. Alors Callitrolla ! On se prend pour la reine du bal ! se moqua-t-il en venant à sa hauteur.  
  
La jeune femme se contenta de fixer son parchemin sans réagir. Les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le sol et Maximus s'installa à moins d'un mètre d'elle.  
  
— Eh, oh ! Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en tapant deux coups sur la tête de Callidora.  
  
Cela ne lui avait pas fait mal mais la Serpentard sentit l'énervement monter en elle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été courageuse et Maximus s'en était souvent servi pour l'ennuyer. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il finirait par se lasser. Cela avait marché un temps mais Callidora avait l'impression que le fait qu'elle soit devenue amie avec Harfang avait réveillé la bête chez son tourmenteur.  
  
— Ne me touche pas, Weasley ! s'irrita-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.  
— Quoi ? Tu préférais que ce soit Harfang ? Pauvre fille ! Obligée d'utiliser un philtre d'amour pour qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle, chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.  
  
Son souffle contre son oreille lui donnait envie de vomir. La main de Callidora était sur sa baguette depuis que les deux Gryffondor étaient entrés dans la pièce. Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers lui et Maximus fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres d’elle  
  
— _Protego_  ! s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'Olivier ou Maximus aient pu lui lancer un sort.  
— Tu vas le regretter, espèce de sale garce ! s'énerva ce dernier en se levant.  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme se retrouva les bras le long du corps et tomba en arrière.  
  
— Non mais tu es complètement folle, ma parole ! intervint Olivier Dubois, visiblement outré.  
  
De peur qu'il s'en prenne aussi à elle, Callidora ne perdit pas de temps et lui lança à lui aussi le maléfice du saucisson. La jeune femme récupéra ses affaires précipitamment et quitta la salle en courant. Elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'elle fonça dans Harfang qui devait se rendre à un de ses cours ou plus sûrement à la bibliothèque.  
  
— Callidora ! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Tu n'as pas cours d'Arithmancie dans un quart d'heure ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne peux pas !  
  
Harfang échangea un regard avec son ami, Alvin Prewett.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? C'est normalement une de tes matières préférées.  
— Je... J'ai attaqué Maximus Weasley et Olivier Dubois, lâcha-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
  
Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Harfang mais n'avait aucune idée du degré de fiabilité de cet Alvin.  
  
— Maximus ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ?  
— Non, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
— Il t'avait encore ennuyé, je me trompe ?  
  
Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge et hocha la tête.  
  
— Al ! Il faut qu'on arrange ça avant que la prof et les autres élèves arrivent, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.  
— Compte sur moi !  
— Viens Callidora ! lança Harfang en glissant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
La jeune femme se laissa entraîner à travers les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu’au troisième étage et la salle d’Arithmancie. Le corridor devant cette dernière était encore vide et aucun son ne laissait penser à la présence de quelqu’un dans la pièce. Harfang pénétra le premier à l’intérieur suivi de Callidora et enfin d’Alvin.  
  
Maximus et Olivier étaient toujours entravés par le maléfice du saucisson et la Serpentard ne put empêcher une vague de soulagement de la traverser.  
  
— Que fait-on ? questionna Alvin.  
  
Callidora tourna son regard vers ce dernier qui fixait leurs deux camarades de classe d’une œillade inquiète avant de jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de Harfang.  
  
— Il faut que nous les fassions sortir d’ici sans nous faire remarquer. Callidora, va voir si le couloir est toujours désert. Il doit y avoir une salle vide à quelques mètres.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de s’exécuter. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que personne ne se trouvait encore dans le corridor.  
  
— C’est bon, lança-t-elle en revenant.  
  
Harfang était en train de lancer un sortilège de désillusion aux deux Gryffondor et s’apprêtait à les faire léviter avec Alvin.  
  
— La salle est sur la droite, au fond du couloir, déclara-t-il alors que Callidora prenait la tête de la procession.  
  
Callidora n’avait jamais rien fait avant qui aurait pu lui coûter le renvoi. Bien entendu, elle était déjà allée aux cuisines durant la nuit ou était arrivée en retard à un cours, mais cela n’était pas considéré par le corps professoral comme de graves délits. Avoir attaqué puis transporter deux camarades entravés par un maléfice de saucisson était très certainement une entorse assez grave au règlement pour être privée d’ASPIC, voire de baguette.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la salle vide. Cette dernière sentait le renfermé et la Serpentard devina que personne n’avait dû y mettre les pieds depuis des mois, si ce n’était des années. Elle laissa le passage libre à Harfang et Alvin avant d’aller allumer les quelques bougies qui avaient été abandonnées là. Alvin ferma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans la pénombre malgré la faible lueur des chandelles.  
  
— Tu devrais aller en cours, Callidora, lui conseilla Harfang en se tournant vers elle.  
  
Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement. Une pointe de réassurance l’envahit par ce simple contact.  
  
— Je…  
— Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là et puis, le professeur Spinnet risque de se poser des questions si vous êtes tous les trois absents, tenta-t-il de la convaincre. Alvin et moi allons-nous occuper d’eux. Ne te fais pas de souci !  
  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction des sombres silhouettes de Maximus et Olivier.  
  
— Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Je ne voudrais pas vous créer des ennuis, rétorqua-t-elle, sincère.  
— Nous n’en aurons pas et même si nous en avions, ce ne serait pas ta faute, souffla Harfang.  
  
Il leva la main, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, et attrapa une mèche des longs cheveux de Callidora. Cette dernière sentit la course de son cœur s’accélérer à la suite de ce geste. Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Harfang paraissaient plus foncés et semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge et espéra que l’obscurité masque sa gêne. Aussi vite qu’il avait levé la main, Harfang sortit de sa torpeur et ses doigts quittèrent les cheveux de Callidora.  
  
— Allez ! Ne sois pas en retard ! lança-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir vérifié que le couloir était encore vide et après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans la direction de Harfang. Comment voulait-il qu’elle l’oublie s’il se comportait ainsi ?

 

 

  
*  
* *  
*

 

 

Comme tous les jeudis soir, Harfang se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch après les cours. Il était à peine seize heures trente et les nuages rendaient le ciel gris, cachant les rayons d’un soleil d’hiver. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Gryffondor se rendait à l’entraînement à reculons. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dû se confronter à Maximus. Le seul fait de revoir le sourire satisfait de celui qui avait été son ami faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Ses poings l’avaient démangés durant tout l’affrontement et il lui avait fallu une volonté de fer pour ne pas encastrer Maximus ou même Olivier dans un mur.  
  
Au fil de l’après-midi, le Gryffondor avait vu sa colère s’apaiser bien qu’il était certain qu’une simple étincelle suffirait à mettre le feu aux poudres. Le jeune homme se demandait comme il avait pu être aussi aveugle ces dernières années. Il avait été ami avec Maximus pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, tout de même ! Comment avait-il pu se rendre compte de son comportement si tardivement ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas su voir les signes ? D’après ce que Callidora avait laissé entendre les brimades ne remontaient pas seulement à cette année.  
  
Alvin avait tenté de le rassurer, de lui dire que Maximus, malgré son attitude parfois moqueuse, ne s’était jamais montré ouvertement agressif devant eux. Il avait su cacher cette partie de lui aux yeux de ses camarades de dortoirs, ou du moins à ceux de Harfang. Peut-être savait-il que ce dernier n’approuverait jamais un tel comportement ?  
  
— Bonsoir, lança-t-il en pénétrant dans les vestiaires.  
  
Maximus était en train de se changer dans un coin tandis qu'Alvin s'était installé à leur place habituelle. Le regard de Dougal, l'un des poursuiveurs, passa des uns aux autres. Bien que Harfang fasse tout pour que son désaccord avec son ancien ami n'ait pas d'impact sur l'équipe, il savait que leur dernière confrontation risquait de réellement peser négativement sur leur jeu.  
  
Harfang se changea en silence et retrouva ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. Alvin lui avait conseillé de parler honnêtement avec les autres du fait que Maximus et lui étaient en conflit, mais le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr que cela rassurerait l'équipe. Finalement, il décida de ne pas aborder le problème et l'entraînement commença. Chacun dut faire les étirements nécessaires à la préparation du corps avant de monter sur son balai et faire plusieurs tours de terrain.  
  
Harfang mit tout son cœur dans l'entraînement, essayant de se vider la tête. Il réussit presque à oublier sa colère, mettant toute son énergie dans l'arrêt des souafles que ses coéquipiers lui lançaient. Enfin, après une heure et demi, le jeune homme rejoignit le sol, épuisé mais satisfait. Les batteurs avaient affiné leurs techniques tandis que les poursuiveurs apprenaient à éviter les cognards.  
  
— Je suis très content de vous, déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent atterri. Si nous continuions ainsi, les Poufsouffle n'auront aucune chance contre nous en février. Merci et à samedi !  
  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires et pénétra dans la douche après avoir retiré son attirail de Quidditch. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de bien-être alors que l'eau tiède entra en contact avec sa peau.  
  
— Cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, remarqua Alvin en allumant une douche à sa droite.  
  
Harfang hocha la tête tout en commençant à se savonner.  
  
— Je maintiens que tu aurais quand même dû leur parler du confit entre Maximus et toi. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu leur dises le pourquoi du comment, mais juste faire savoir qu'en effet vous avez eu une altercation mais que vous feriez tout pour que cela ne joue pas sur l'équipe.  
— Parce que tu penses que Maximus se comportera bien, désormais ?  
— Je sais que tu as une très mauvaise opinion de lui après ce qu'il a fait à Callidora mais le Quidditch a toujours eu une importance capitale dans sa vie. Il ne gâcherait pas ses chances de devenir professionnel comme cela.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, digérant les mots de son ami.  
  
— Tu as pu parler avec Callidora suite à... ?  
— Je comptais le faire ce soir, après le dîner, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Alvin hocha la tête.  
  
— Elle a besoin de savoir qu'il ne l'embêtera plus.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Harfang garda le silence et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne fut pas sûr que l'affirmation d'Alvin se révélerait vraie. Derrière ses paupières closes, le Gryffondor revit le visage paniqué de Callidora. Que se serait-il passé si elle ne les avait pas croisés ? Aurait-elle été renvoyée ? Et Maximus ? Une nouvelle vague de colère le submergea. Même le Quidditch ne pouvait pas effacer entièrement le courroux qu'il ressentait en pensant aux affronts qu'elle avait subis.  
  
Harfang augmenta l'eau froide alors qu'il se rinçait avant d'éteindre l'eau et d'attraper sa serviette. Il la noua autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où Alvin et lui avaient laissé leurs affaires. Maximus et Dougal étaient partis depuis longtemps. Le dernier prenait toujours sa douche dans les dortoirs tandis que le premier avait commencé à faire de même à la suite de sa première dispute avec Harfang.  
  
Après s'être habillés, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le château. Il allait bientôt être dix-huit heures trente et le dîner allait commencer à être servi. Alvin et lui s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor et, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Callidora, Harfang s'installa de manière à pouvoir observer la table de Serpentard.  
  
La jeune femme pénétra dans la Grand salle, entourée de ses amies, peu de temps après que les plats apparurent sur la table. Il la suivit du regard et ne put que constater l'absence de son habituel sourire. L'événement avait dû profondément la marquer et Harfang regretta de ne pas avoir pu la rassurer avant de se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
Le jeune homme tenta bien de suivre la conversation qu'Alvin avait avec Felicity Bones, une de leurs camarades de promotion, sans grand succès. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence que son état ne lui permettait pas de discuter sereinement, ni des résultats de la coupe de la Ligue et encore moins des possibles derniers méfaits de Grindelwald en Europe de l'Est. Depuis que les Américains l'avaient laissé s'échapper, l'homme s'était fait discret mais quelques indices rendaient évident son implication dans diverses attaques en Russie mais aussi en Bulgarie. Grindelwald préparait quelque chose de grand et le gouvernement était bien trop aveugle et lâche pour l'admettre. Du moins, c'était ce que le père de Harfang disait souvent.  
  
Le jeune homme avait fini son repas depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Callidora et ses amies commencèrent à quitter la table.  
  
— J'y vais, lança-t-il à l'attention d'Alvin avant de se lever.  
  
Il rattrapa les trois Serpentard alors qu'elles allaient descendre vers les cachots.  
  
— Callidora ! appela-t-il quand il se trouva à moins de dix mètres d'elle.  
  
Les trois amies échangèrent quelques paroles avant que Maria et Rosalia ne continuent leur chemin. Callidora lui offrit un sourire, mais Harfang sentit que le cœur n'y était pas.  
  
— Suis- moi, souffla-t-elle en descendant le reste des marches.  
  
Harfang n'avait jamais aimé les cachots qu'il trouvait trop humides et peu accueillants mais, malgré cet a priori, le jeune homme décida de suivre son amie sans broncher. Elle l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, Callidora alluma les quelques bougies laissées à l'abandon et le Gryffondor constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe désaffectée.  
  
— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Alvin et moi avons réglé le problème avec Maximus et Olivier. Ils ne t'embêteront plus.  
  
Callidora lui offrit un sourire triste avant de lui tourner le dos.  
  
— Je suis désolée de vous avoir obligé à faire cela, déclara-t-elle, les bras entourant sa poitrine.  
— Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est... Quel ami aurais-je été si je ne t'avais pas aidé ?  
— Quel ami, en effet... rétorqua Callidora, pensive.  
  
Il crut entendre dans sa voix une note d'amertume mais mit cela sur le compte des événements de la journée.  
  
— Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose, Harfang ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
— Seulement vérifier que tu allais bien, répondit-il, sincère.  
  
La Serpentard lui offrit un nouveau sourire mélancolique.  
  
— Tu es définitivement bien trop gentil pour ton propre bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Harfang sentit une étrange sensation se diffuser dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de Callidora. La jeune femme revint d'un pas lent vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce simple contact, même à travers les tissus de sa chemise et de sa robe de sorcier, laissa comme une chaleur agréable sur sa peau.  
  
— Merci Harfang, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Le geste fut si rapide que le jeune homme eut du mal à y croire quand Callidora se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau fut si furtif qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harfang avant de comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.  
  
— Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Alvin et toi n'aviez pas été là. J'aurais sans doute été renvoyée, continua-t-elle.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le tableau noir, lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos. Les yeux de Harfang s'aventurèrent sur sa silhouette, cachée derrière l'ample robe de sorcier réglementaire. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges rien qu'à la pensée de la voir seulement vêtue de sa chemise et de sa jupe plissée.  
  
Callidora attrapa une craie laissée à l'abandon et commença à écrire sur le tableau. Harfang avait toujours aimé son écriture ronde et penchée.  
  
— Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la dernière rumeur, demanda-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.  
  
Elle continua d'écrire, traçant le prénom de ses deux sœurs après le sien.  
  
— La dernière rumeur ?  
— Paraîtrait-il que tu serais sous philtre d'amour, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
— Sous philtre d'amour ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Qui avait pu sortir ce genre d'inepties ? Callidora hocha lentement la tête et tourna enfin son visage vers lui. La jeune femme posa la craie où elle l'avait trouvée et lui offrit un autre de ces sourires tristes qui ne manquait pas à chaque fois de fendre le cœur de Harfang.  
  
— Oui, j'ai entendu ma cousine en parler avec Elvirna Malefoy.  
— Une bande de commères, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans détacher son regard du sien.  
— Maximus a aussi mentionné cette rumeur quand il m'a ennuyée cet après-midi.  
— Maximus est un idiot, rétorqua Harfang en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence et le Gryffondor ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers les lèvres de Callidora. Ces dernières, bien que fines, étaient bien dessinées et n'appelaient qu'à être embrassées. Harfang recula vivement, choqué par la force de cette envie. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi regardait-il ainsi les lèvres de son amie ?  
  
— Un problème, Harfang ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Non, juste la fatigue, mentit-il. L'entraînement m'a épuisé, je ferai mieux de retourner à mon dortoir.  
— Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Elle éteignit les bougies d'un coup de baguette et les torches, allumées dans le corridor, éclairèrent faiblement la pièce. Callidora le guida jusqu'au couloir menant au hall ce dont le Gryffondor lui fut reconnaissant. Il se serait certainement perdu dans les cachots sans son aide.  
  
— A bientôt, Harfang, lança-t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune.  
  
Le jeune homme la suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où elle disparut à l'angle du corridor. Il se passa la main devant les yeux et poussa un soupir. Callidora avait raison… Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal, au contraire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Vous avez rencontré Callidora et Harfang ! Qu'avez-vous pensé d'eux ? A votre avis, pourquoi Harfang veut-il à ce point réussir ses examens d'Histoire de la Magie alors que ce n'est qu'une option ?
> 
> Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Entre temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! ♥


End file.
